


firm hand

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Discipline, Established Relationship, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Oliver spanks Felicity. Fluffy one-shot with lots of comfort after.For a prompt at spankingworld on lj:Oliver/Felicity - Season 4 episode 6 - She's kind of bratty in this one, and he actually says 'you and I are gonna have a talk when I get back'. I'd like to see a little spanking action at the end of that episode when they're in bed together.





	firm hand

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Season 4 episode 6.
> 
> Content notes: Implied but not spelled out consensual discipline relationship.
> 
> Note: The discipline relationship has a different power dynamic than their usual interactions. I'm aware that Felicity does not submit to Oliver in actuality on the show; this is a roleplay that the characters both enjoy. If you're familiar with kinkfic tropes, you'll recognize this genre. Basically, if you don't like reading dom!Oliver and sub!Felicity, that's fine, but: don't like, don't read.

Oliver sat down on the bed and looked at Felicity, who walked over and stood in front of him. 

“Hi,” she said. She wasn’t hiding her nervousness well, she knew.

“Felicity,” he said, gently, and he was being so incredibly gentle with his voice, it meant that she was definitely getting it. “Let’s talk about what happened out there.”

She shrugged. “I don’t see what there is to talk about.”

“We have a rule,” Oliver said, eyes allowing no argument. “We leave our personal business out of missions. We definitely don’t talk personal business, on comms, in front of the team, right before we engage with a dangerous enemy. You agreed to this rule.” 

“I know,” Felicity said, fidgeting a little. 

Oliver sighed and held out his hand. She took it, and wondered if he would pull her down over his lap right then, but he just held it. “Felicity, do you understand why you can’t do that?”

“Of course I understand.”

“Then you understand why you’re about to be punished.”

“I can understand it but not like it,” she pointed out.

“That’s fine. You’re not supposed to like it. In fact, next time you think about behaving like that again, I want you remember exactly how much you didn’t like this punishment.”

Felicity swallowed, but she nodded. She hated this part. The anxiousness, the guilt, like a swirling rock in her belly.

He gestured at his lap and she reluctantly bent over his legs. He moved her into a better position, easily, and lifted up her skirt, carefully so as not to rip it. 

He rubbed her back a little, and she realized how tense she was. She told herself to lean over more, present her backside better. She wanted to show that she was accepting her discipline well. 

His hand came down, a light smack to smart, but his hand was big and it stung. She let out a little whimper. He swatted her backside two more time, quickly, and she inhaled quickly. 

He decided to lower her underwear then, pulling it down and letting it drop around her ankles. The cool air on her skin just reminded her of what was coming. 

He spanked her again, several times in a row. She let out a tear but didn’t whimper much.

“Felicity. Why are you being punished?” his voice was soft, so caring, it made her feel even more guilty.

“So I respect our privacy and don’t share it with everyone.”

His hand came down on her behind again, harder. “And?”

Felicity clenched her teeth. “So I don’t endanger the team by bringing our personal life into the field.”

“That’s right.” He laid down several smacks in a row.

“Ahh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry!”

“I know. But you’d be feeling a lot worse if things didn’t go well out there. Even if it weren’t your fault. I don’t want to see this behavior from you again.”

“Yes, Oliver.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Oliver. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Good,” he said, rubbing her back slowly. “I’m going to finish your punishment now. You can cry or struggle if you want, but I’m going to hold you in place.”

“Yes, Oliver,” she said, voice cracking a little.

He started spanking her again, this time faster. She knew he wasn’t using his full strength, not even close, but it hurt so much, and it was so relentless, fast and hard, again and again, and soon her backside felt like it was burning, and each new stroke made her sob even more.

When he was finally done, he lifted her up so she could sit on her knees and he held her close, hugging her and stroking her hair as her sobbing gradually quieted to soft whimpers again. 

“Are you still mad?” she asked after a long time. She knew the answer – she just liked hearing it.

“No. I could never stay mad at you for long.” She clung to him tighter, and he kissed the top of her head, holding her up with his arms.


End file.
